Olive Juice
by extraordinaire
Summary: AU SASUSAKU ONESHOT. Because olive juice could very well look like something else, that is very, very important, when it is mouthed.


**Pairing**: Sasuke and Sakura  
**Rated**: T  
**Summary**: _Because olive juice could very well look like something else – that is very, very important – when it is mouthed._

**Note**: okay, third one-shot today! I'm not a role! I still can't sleep, and this idea has been in my head for forever, so I decided to write it. Me and my friends actually had to make rainbow pizza for our project in gym, so I used it.

**For**: Meaghan darling, because she gave me the idea, and she is just utterly amazing – especially when she makes rainbow pizza with the log cheese that was disgusting! I miss you! Come back!

**Just Saying**: Holy freaking crap. This is my 50th story! -dances merrily-

**Warning**: Kinda random and weird. Just an idea and it's really early in the morning.

* * *

_**Olive Juice**_

* * *

"Okay, so what recipe are we doing?" I asked while looking over at my partner and all the magazines spread at his feet. He was currently reading one with the picture of a flower on the cover, but I think it was edible because, well, it was on a _food_ magazine.

He shrugged before looking up at me. He then raised a questioning eyebrow. "What are you holding?" His inquiry showed he was angry, and still insanely confused, but it nevertheless made me laugh and want to kiss him more than I usually do.

I stood behind him and placed the plastic and offending material on his chest, then tied it around his neck. He grumbled in annoyance.

"I am _not_ wearing this."

I giggled while sitting on his lap, playing with the pink apron he was currently sporting. "You look very handsome, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn,"

I laughed again, and then rest my head against his nylon-covered chest, still fingering the material in my hands. "If it makes you feel better, I'm gonna wear one too. Then we can be matching!"

He shrugged, and I knew he was still angry, but how could he be mad when his girlfriend was in his arms?

"I'll make it worth you're while…"

And now he looked up from his head-shamed bow, showing off a large smirk. "Really now?" He whispered while inching his face closer to mine.

"_Mmmhhmm_," My lips met with his and he eagerly responded.

And after a few minutes of kissing, I realized that we did in fact have an important task at hand. I pushed away (against my will, _believe me_) and gave an apologetic look.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, we have to work on the project."

He sighed, but continued looking at the magazines. I grabbed one off the carpeted floor and joined him, finding it all incredibly boring. If gym wasn't terrible enough, we actually had to film ourselves in the kitchen; just like they do on food shows (I love you, Guy!). It is incredibly gay and boring and really, can you imagine Sasuke Uchiha…_cooking_?

Let's just hope that no fan girls see this.

_('cause he's mine, bitches)_

"How about this? We can make rainbow pizza. It has all these vegetables on it and stuff. And it looks like you'd have everything."

Sasuke looked over at the recipe, then me. "What would make you think that I have log cheese in my house?"

I shrugged. "We don't really have to make it with that kind of cheese. Isn't mozzarella, like, just like it?"

"I don't know."

I sighed. "It doesn't matter. Let's just get this bad boy over with so we can finish and make-out."

Sasuke glanced over to me with a mischievous look in his eyes.

I then realized what I just confessed. "No, no! That's not what I mean! I, uh–"

He stopped me with a kiss.

"Let's get this bitch over with!" I cheered, getting up from the couch, towards the kitchen with my recipe in hand.

Sasuke groaned, but got up nonetheless.

He took out his camera and set it on the stand in front of the island in his kitchen. I smiled in front of it, sticking my tongue out while flipping my hair in a total Tyra Banks, _America's Next Top Model_ way. Sasuke rolled his eyes and came up next to me.

All the ingredients were out (it was his kitchen, why should _I_ have to help?) and on the counter, ready for us to construct evil, diabolic foods with.

Really, this is all for school.

Sasuke looked over at me. "I'm gonna press play. Just follow the directions right here, okay?" He pointed down to the counter where a piece of paper with blank ink lay. I shook my head, reading over the instructions before we started.

He took out a remote from nowhere (he has magical powers, I'm _convinced_ – anyone who kisses _that_ good has to have _some_ kind of powers) and pressed a button.

"Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno and this is my boy – I, um, mean my _partner_ Sasuke Uchiha!"

"…hn…"

I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, today, we're making rainbow pizza! Just like the requirements, it is healthy, pretty, and totally delish!"

Sasuke grunted.

We started with rolling the dough and me pinching some flour onto Sasuke's perfectly spotless (and probably dry-cleaned) shirt. He got annoyed, but there was no denying the smirk on his face.

He then started talking about the recipe, incredibly into what was going on. I was, um, ya know, a bit to distracted by the fact that THE UCHIHA SASUKE was, like, freaking COOKING!

And he was being nice and kind and, um, did I mention _cooking_?

He took out a spoon and started spreading the dough more in this really weird technique. I probably looked like an idiot, but I got over it and just continued watching (_him_).

"Sakura, do you wanna go?" He asked, I looked up into his eyes, but I couldn't find anything to say or anything to do. I shrugged.

He turned over to me and mouthed something. I'm absolutely the worst lip-reader ever. I will probably die one day 'cause someone will be saying something to me, but I won't understand it and then, I don't know, a bomb will fall on me.

But I highly doubt that this is relevant to my life.

Or, wait, never mind.

I think he just mouthed…

_Oh my god._

Yeah, we've been dating for a while, but he's never, EVER said this. You know, _ever_!

Holy crap, why is he doing it now? Why not after this freaking video? Why not after we grease up this pizza?

_"I love you."_ He mouthed, plain and simple. My heart wouldn't stop beating. What was I supposed to say?

My face got incredibly red.

"I love you, too!" And with that, I stretched my arms out and hugged the living daylights out of him.

He wasn't responding and I instantly took that as a bad sign. After one says that they love the other too, they should be embracing and kissing and smiling. Sasuke's just giving this confused (and kind _angry_) look.

"What?"

Now I gave a befuddled look. "You, you just said that you loved me."

"_What_?"

"J-Just now, you were mouthing something to me. And, and it was–"

He sighed. "I said _olive juice_. Right here." He grabbed a jar off the counter. I then, mentally (but not really – it's _confusing_) mouthed each one and realized how they both looked the same. Then I blushed terribly and faced towards the screen.

"Um, sorry Gai-sensei, we'll, just, um, continue." I took it out of Sasuke's hand and lightly sprinkled in on the dough.

After a few minutes and we were chopping the vegetables. "Sasuke, why don't you love me?"

He looked up from the sink where he was washing his hands. "What?"

"I said that I loved you, even though you didn't really say it, and you can't even muster a declaration of your own?"

"Sakura, we're making a video."

I dropped my knife. "Well screw it! People can have teenage-mid-life crisis during a show! It happens all the _freaking_ time. But you wouldn't know, mister _loveless_!"

He sighed.

"I can't be in a relationship who doesn't love me back Sasuke-kun! I just can't, okay?"

I started running out of the room, throwing off my green apron when Sasuke stopped me by grabbing my arm. He brought me closer to him, against his chest.

"…_iloveyoutoo_."

And with that, he crashed his lips onto mine.

Let's just say that the rainbow pizza was _long_ forgotten.

* * *

"Oh, my, _tsk tsk…_" Gai-sensei complained while sitting in his office.

His companion turned to him. "This is quite unyouthful, isn't it?"

Gai shook his head. "Why yes it is Lee, but it is nonetheless the circle of life. Therefore, it is somewhat youthful!"

"How?"

"They expressed they're love for each other!"

Lee nodded. "Olive Juice, Gai-sensei!"

"Olive Juice, Lee!"

* * *

"_When one is truly in love, one not only says it, but shows it."  
_–_Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

* * *


End file.
